


Priceless

by suni



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Actually more plot than p0rn, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suni/pseuds/suni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per il p0rn Fest 9, su prompt "John Silver/Max, Post Black Sails. John e Max hanno aperto una locanda insieme, ma sono soltanto amici, o così sembrava. (Facoltativo: matrimonio di convenienza.)</p><p>Che è esattamente il riassunto della fanfiction. Inoltre, ci sono l'ossessione per un certo tesoro, un'insolita pecunia di vestiti e, ovviamente, si parla di affari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> Ho letto "L'Isola del tesoro" a nove anni. E' stato uno dei miei primi grandi viaggi, nel periodo in cui partivo anche con Peter Pan e con Axel Lidenbrock. Non avevo la passione degli antagonisti, ma ci sono personaggi che ti entrano nelle interiora e ci rimangono, e John Silver per me è uno di loro. Il mio amore per questo pirata ha resistito a trasposizioni, adattamenti, alla Disney; alcune cose mi sono piaciute, come la personale rivisitazione di Larsson ne "La vera storia del pirata Long John Silver", con la sua veste inedita del personaggio.  
> Una delle cose che, da sempre, stuzzicava la mia immaginazione era l'idea di questo rude filibustiere britannico con "la sua negra", una donna di pelle scura scelta come compagna nell'epoca dello schiavismo e delle navi negriere. E' uno degli aspetti che rendono il personaggio così criptico.  
> Black Sails ci dà un Silver che continua a piacermi. Ci sono tre cose che Silver deve avere per essere Silver: l'attaccamento mostruoso alla vita, l'opportunismo e l'astuzia. Questo giovane Silver mi sembra corrispondere ai punti cardine. Non so se nel canone di BS la futura "negra" di Silver sia proprio Max, se ci sarà, ma trovo che il personaggio si appropriato, perché ci vuole una così per tener testa a un tipo del genere. Di certo, comunque, mai avrei pensato di scriverci su del p0rn.
> 
> Ho già sprecato anche troppe parole - anche se per Silver non sono mai abbastanza - perciò mi scuso, e buona lettura.

Certe volte pensa a tutti quei soldi. Tutto quell'oro, lì a portata di mano, sarebbe bastato un soffio. Pensa a tutto quello che ha fatto per arrivarci, a ciò che ha perso nel tentativo, e allo sberleffo che un destino balordo gli ha riservato.  
Non è che vadano male, le cose. C'è chi se l'è cavata molto peggio, come Eleanor, che ha perso tutto, e chi non se l'è cavata affatto, come il vecchio Flint. Dopotutto, lui ha la locanda, e una socia col cervello che lavora come un timone ben oliato. Una socia che si sta avvicinando a lui, al momento, con uno sguardo da pescecane.  
Le rivolge un sorriso nebuloso, facendo per sollevare il boccale nella sua direzione, ma si trattiene saggiamente nel vederla piegarsi verso di lui minacciosamente. Il suo seno prosperoso, ben stretto nel corsetto, sembra sul punto di saltar fuori e strappargli via la faccia.  
“Perché non muovi quel moncherino e ti dai da fare, John? Siamo pieni, se non te n'eri accorto,” sibila Max, bellicosa, arpionandogli la spalla con una manina scura e minacciosa.  
“Un goccetto per un pover'uomo stanco con una sola gamba, dolcezza,” obietta, questa volta sì, con un brindisi incerto nella sua direzione.  
Lei lo fulmina con uno sguardo che parla di giro di chiglia, ma sfacciatamente le sorride ancora. La guarda voltare i tacchi e allontanarsi nel turbinio della gonna voluminosa, le trine che sventolano impertinenti a ritmo coi suoi passi. Sa che se non si alza, ora, domani passerà una brutta giornata. Max è capace di metterlo di corvè a pulire il vomito, e c'è questa specie di accordo tacito e mai scritto secondo il quale questo genere di cose le è permesso. È Max che manda avanti la baracca, dopotutto.  
Lei, già sta sorridendo con fare premuroso a un tavolo di facoltosi gentiluomini che del gentiluomo hanno ben poco, se non l'apparente disponibilità infinita di pezzi da otto. Brindano alla sua salute con sghignazzate fragorose, a Max non fa una piega, accetta il focoso omaggio con noncuranza e ragionevole distacco. È una gran signora, nata per sbaglio nel corpo di una prostituta mulatta.  
Lui guarda il boccale. Il boccale ammicca. Max si siede al tavolo del nipote del governatore, la cui visita è motivata unicamente dalle tre ragazze con cui, ciclicamente, si apparta nelle stanze al piano di sopra. C'è baccano, a quest'ora della notte, e già sono state sedate un paio di risse. C'è stata la festa patronale, oggi, e gli animi sono surriscaldati; probabilmente prima dell'alba ci scapperanno un paio di coltellate. Non è davvero il momento di ubriacarsi.  
Ma c'è Max. Max tiene ogni cosa sotto controllo, ed è l'unica persona di cui si potrebbe fidare ad occhi chiusi; è un bastardo spregiudicato e approfittatore con un solo amico al mondo, e quell'amico è una negra furba come una volpe e con la lingua che pare un pugnale. Senza Max, non ci sarebbe più nessun Silver, e gli affari vanno bene. Lei non invecchia, matura come un buon whiskey. Ha l'energia di una sedicenne e i modi di una dama navigata, o di un vecchio lupo di mare, a seconda dei casi.  
Perciò sta lì, e beve. Quando Elisabeth gli passa accanto con un vassoio, le porge il boccale per farselo riempire ancora. Tanto, il vomito, qualcuno lo dovrà ben pulire.

All'alba, la locanda è semivuota. Gli avventori rimasti nella sala, pochi, sono rovesciati sui tavoli, qualcuno russa, e le casse sono sufficientemente piene di soldi da poter tirare un sospiro di soddisfazione. Invece sposta lo sguardo verso il fondo della sala, allontanando con un cenno Annie, che le ha appena consegnato la sua percentuale della serata.  
I riccioli neri gli ricadono sul volto, coprendolo, e dorme come dormono i bambini. Non si è mosso di là, per ore, lui che di solito ha l'argento vivo addosso, fedele al suo nome, e non ha parlato con nessuno. Si è ubriacato scientificamente, in silenzio, con quella faccia che diventa spaventosa, quand'è così fosca. In quest'ultimo paio di mesi è successo troppe volte, almeno una notte alla settimana: non è poco, per qualcuno che ha sempre vantato la lucidità come la migliore arma a sua disposizione. Non sarebbe un problema suo, ma John è il suo socio. È un buon socio, nonostante tutto. Lesto di sguardo, vigile, con un senso spiccato per gli affari: come lei.  
Quando hanno aperto la locanda, all'inizio, aspettavano l'alba per chiudere tutto e salire sul balcone, al piano di sopra, a guardare il porto e la città che s'illuminavano e riprendevano vita, parlando dei soldi che avrebbero fatto, dei progetti per gli affari futuri, per possibili investimenti negli armamenti. Lui parlava di riprendere il mare, di tanto in tanto, e lei sapeva che pensava ancora all'Hispaniola. Ma credeva che si sarebbe rassegnato, prima o poi: dimenticava che John non è il tipo da rassegnarsi. È solo uno che si adatta e, come un coccodrillo, aspetta a pelo d'acqua fino al momento di spalancare le zanne. Ma il tesoro dell'Hispaniola, quello è andato. Come Flint. Non c'è modo di ritrovarlo, nonostante le speranze di Hands, i piani di John, è sepolto come il migliore dei segreti.  
Pensava che finalmente fosse la calma. La locanda va a gonfie vele, la città è in perfetto equilibrio, e loro fanno abbastanza soldi da non doversi preoccupare di un bel niente. Potrebbero espandersi, persino, e puntare più in alto. Ma le albe trascorse a guardar salire il sole del mattino parlando del futuro sono finite, da qualche tempo, e in testa a John frulla qualcosa che vorrebbe strappargli via prima che lo porti a qualche gesto avventato. Con tutti i suoi difetti, quella boccaccia impertinente e quel cranio duro come il marmo, John è tutto ciò che ha, al di fuori dei beni materiali.  
Si avvicina senza far rumore, poi picchietta una mano sul tavolaccio di legno.  
“Silver,” chiama,” Silver!” ripete, scrollandogli il braccio. “Smettila di dare spettacolo, e vattene almeno di sopra.”  
Giunge un rantolo di morte, mentre lui gira le testa e nasconde il volto tra le braccia.  
“Shhh,” esala. “Non parlare, per tutte... Non parlare, la mia testa sta... Che male, diavolo.”  
“Non ne dubito,” ribatte, senza scomporsi. “E tanto peggio per te. Questa storia deve finire.”  
Lui sospira rumorosamente, alzala testa, col viso coperto tra le mani.  
“Non ora, per pietà.”  
“Se credi che lascerò che tu continui a sbronzarti a mie spese...”  
“Nostre, mia cara. Nostre spese.”  
Lei incrocia le braccia con severità, sotto al petto. È stanca, e la sua pazienza già limitata si sta esaurendo.  
“Ma sei solo tu che ne approfitti. Almeno levati di torno, così le ragazze possono chiudere.”  
John si accascia indietro, contro lo schienale della sedia, e sposta intorno a sé uno sguardo annebbiato.  
“Ci sono ancora clienti, e io sono il padrone. Non vado proprio...”  
“John,” lo interrompe lei, e poi tenta un sorriso compiacente, quanto calcolato. “Credo che dovresti riposare. Avrai molto da fare, tra qualche ora.”  
Lui sbuffa, rassegnato, e si appoggia al tavolo per tirarsi su. Strizza gli occhi e stringe i denti, con una smorfia, impugnando la stampella. Quando sta fermo troppo a lungo, la gamba gli fa sempre male al momento di muoversi.  
“Potresti... Anche... Dare una mano,” osserva, issandosi in piedi con uno sforzo forse esagerato.  
“E perché?” risponde, melliflua, senza muovere un dito. “Sei un rude filibustiere, mi pare.”  
“Un povero disgraziato, ecco co...”  
Lui barcolla, perdendo l'equilibrio, e oscilla pericolosamente. Pronta, Max scioglie le braccia incrociate e lo sorregge, evitando che ruzzoli a terra, ma mal calcola il suo peso e quasi ne finisce travolta. Si appoggia al tavolo e allontana, scuotendo la testa, Elisabeth, che sta accorrendo in suo aiuto.  
“Faccio io,” dice. “Posso gestirlo.” Si passa il braccio libero di lui intorno al collo, e lo spinge verso l'uscita posteriore.  
“Devi darti una sistemata, John,” intima, barcollando sotto il suo peso, che poi sfrutta per spingere la porta ed aprirla. “Metti la nostra immagine in una brutta luce con chi lavora qui, e anche i clienti cominceranno a pensare che stai perdendo la tua autorità.”  
“Per una sbronza?” biascica lui, zampettando avanti.  
“Non è una,” ribatte Max, affrontando il primo gradino delle scale. John non risponde nulla, sospira soltanto.  
“Avanti, dillo,” dice lei, dopo un silenzio reso laborioso dall'operazione di salire le scale.  
“Non ti darò la soddisfazione.”  
“Forse allora lascerò che ti arrangi,” continua lei, fermandosi. John inciampa a metà del gradino, rischiando di far capitombolare entrambi.  
“Che mi venga...!” protesta lui, recuperando l'equilibrio. “E va bene, va bene. Hai ragione tu. Per quello che vale, e non è molto, se credi a me.”  
Max non dice altro, finché non arrivano al piano di sopra. Quasi lo trascina, più che sorreggerlo, verso la porta della sua stanza. Quando ci arrivano, finalmente, lo butta sul letto senza troppi complimenti, e la stampella rotola a terra. Lui emette un gemito sonnolento, senza muoversi, e uno sbuffo.  
Max guarda fuori dalla finestra, c'è uno squarcio di cielo che si fa chiaro e le prime voci della giornata che per qualcuno è appena cominciata. La loro, finalmente, finisce.  
“Domani dovremo parlare, tu e io. Ho una buona proposta d'affari.”  
Silver sbadiglia, stiracchiandosi.  
“Ce l'ho anch'io,” ribatte, e si sistema sul fianco della gamba sana, punta il gomito e si tira su quanto basta per guardarla.  
“Ma davvero,” dice Max e poggia le mani sui fianchi con scherno.”Illuminami.”  
John ha un barlume di serietà negli occhi, e l'espressione letale che tanti stanno arrivando a temere.  
“Il trenta per ceno dei nostri fondi, e io ritroverò quel bastardo di Billy Bones e la mia mappa.”  
Max lascia cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e torna verso la porta.  
“Mettiti a dormire, John. Sei ubriaco.”  
“Parlo sul serio,” insiste lui, alzandosi faticosamente a sedere. “I soldi sono anche miei, non te lo dimenticare.”  
Max si volta a guardarlo con rabbia.  
“Hai ragione. Allora aspetta un paio d'anni, io comprerò la tua parte della locanda e tu potrai fare quel che preferisci con il ricavato.”  
John ha un sorriso cattivo. Di solito, da anni, non c'è lei, dall'altra parte di quell'espressione.  
“In due anni Billy potrebbe arrivare ovunque.”  
“Billy è già sparito, Silver!” sbotta lei, piegandosi verso di lui. “So che ti fidavi di lui, ma...”  
“Io non mi fido di nessuno, Max. Di sicuro non di Billy Bones, e nemmeno di te.”  
Lei serra le labbra, e poi sorride melliflua.  
“Buon per te.”  
E lui piega la bocca in quel sorriso sbilenco che gli appartiene, un po' amaro, un po' sardonico.  
“Sono ancora vivo, no?”  
“Già. Vale lo stesso per me, ricordatene. Non mi fido di nessuno.”  
Gli volta le spalle definitivamente, lo pianta lì e imboccala porta. Quando arriva ai suoi alloggi, è così indispettita che manda via anche Elisabeth, che l'attendeva per infilarsi nel suo letto. Nonostante la spossatezza, le riesce molto difficile prendere sonno.

Max non permette a nessuno di entrare nelle sue stanze senza consenso. L'unico che può farlo, o che semplicemente lo fa, è John Silver. Spalanca l'uscio mentre lei è nel pieno del sonno ed esordisce con un sonoro “buongiorno, dolcezza!” che riceve come unica risposta un ringhio sommesso. Ignorandolo, si dirige col suo passo claudicante a spalancare la finestra.  
“Che cosa stai facendo,” sibila Max minacciosamente.  
“E' una magnifica giornata. La temperatura è moderata e c'è una piacevole brezza da est.”  
“John, vai a infastidire qualcun altro,” dice lei, coprendo la testa col lenzuolo.  
“Dovevamo parlare d'affari, se la memoria non m'inganna,” ribatte lui, con una voce che gronda innocenza e buone intenzioni.  
“Così tu potrai farli andare storti, per insistere coi tuoi progetti deliranti,” protesta Max, soffocando, a giudicare dal suono soffocato, uno sbadiglio.  
“Mi ferisci, socia.”  
Max spinge l'occhio oltre la barriera del lenzuolo. John le dà la schiena, alla finestra, e sembra non avere nessuna intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. Lei sbuffa scocciata, allungando la mano verso la veste da camera.  
“Ti vanno a fuoco le braghe, per avere tutta questa fretta?” commenta, infilandosela rapidamente.  
“Se mi vuoi senza pantaloni puoi dirlo apertamente, Max.”  
“Immagino che splendore, quel moncherino,” dice lei, poi si alza, stringendo il nodo della veste.  
“C'è dell'altro, qua sotto,” risponde lui e si volta, ha di nuovo il sorriso scherzoso e deve essersi dato una lavata.  
“Chissà. Magari hanno amputato il resto, spiegherebbe alcune cose.”  
John spalanca le braccia, fingendo delizia.  
“Sei una perla, di mattina, mia cara. Lasciatelo dire.” Si avvicina al suo letto, e si siede con uno sbuffo di sollievo.  
Max sospira rassegnata, poggiando le mani sui capelli scompigliati dal sonno e gonfi sulla testa.  
“Cosa vuoi?”  
“Beh,” John piega un po' il capo a lato, tergiversando, e schiocca le labbra. “Tu vuoi una cosa, io un'altra. Siamo in affari. Trattiamo.”  
Lei sorride con sarcasmo e lo osserva nel modo che ha di guardare un uomo e farlo sentire uno stupido mucchietto di sabbia; John ha impiegato del tempo, a farci l'abitudine.  
“Non c'è nessuna trattativa, Silver.”  
“Aspetta, aspetta,” la trattiene lui, levando le mani a mo' di resa. “Non hai ancora neanche ascoltato quello che ho da dire.” Prende un'aria seria, aggrottando la fronte. “Il nostro accordo prevede che prendiamo le decisioni insieme, ricordi?”  
Lei si stringe addosso la veste da camera, con un altro mezzo sospiro.  
“Sì, e non me lo rimprovererò mai abbastanza.”  
Lui le concede un piccolo sorriso vittorioso, prima di allungarsi contro la testiera del letto. Nel farlo, solleva la gamba monca per issare anche quella sul materasso.  
“Bene. Senti qui. L'affare che volevi propormi stanotte? Ci sto. Carta bianca.” Allarga le mani in una piena resa, poi ne solleva una tendendo l'indice, e riapre la bocca.  
“Ma,” lo anticipa Max. “Perché c'è un ma.”  
John abbassa la mano con un cenno d'assenso.  
“Una nave. Piccola. Uno sloop sarà sufficiente. Io, due o tre uomini, andremo solo a cercare qualche informazione. E,” continua, anticipando la sua risposta, “mentre non ci sarò, tu avrai piena libertà d'azione, con la locanda e con la nostra società. Sarà tutto in mano tua.”  
Max ha un momento di esitazione. Lo sa lei e lo vede anche lui, che raddrizza la testa con attenzione. L'istinto per gli affari le dice che l'occasione sarebbe buona. Basterebbe una firma e che a John Silver succeda quel che deve succedere, e se ci resta secco tanto meglio: passerà tutto a lei.  
Ma sa cos'è il tradimento, e sa quant'è meschino abbandonare qualcuno alla rovina. Aggrotta la fronte, quasi suo malgrado, e si avvicina al letto.  
“Ma lo senti, quello che dici?” ribatte con enfasi. “Saresti disposto a lasciare tutto quel che hai in mano mia, per inseguire un fantasma.”  
Il volto di Silver si trasfigura. Da ammiccante che era diventa cupo, e insofferente. Lascia cadere il capo indietro, sbuffa e fissa la parete.  
“Billy Bones è vivo, ed è l'unico a sapere come arrivare al tesoro dell'Hispaniola.”  
Max scuote la testa. Si siede sul bordo del materasso, le braccia ancora strette intorno a sé.  
“Billy Bones può essere in qualunque angolo del mondo, ora. Può essere morto, e la tua mappa andata in briciole per una cannonata, o finita in fondo al mare a sgretolarsi, o capitata in mano di qualcuno che non ne conosce il valore e che in questo stesso momento la sta bruciando nel camino. John,” lo richiama, mentre lui si fa sempre più torvo e rabbioso. “Hai sguinzagliato tutti i membri dell'equipaggio che sono ancora vivi e fedeli, sulle tracce di Billy, ed è sparito nel nulla.”  
“Per ora,” la riprende lui, piccato.  
Lei scrolla la testa, esasperata.  
“Tu mi conosci, John. Se pensassi che ci sia qualche speranza di ricavare qualcosa dalla faccenda, sarei la prima a voler rischiare.”  
“Tu hai gettato la spugna, dolcezza,” ribatte lui con amarezza.  
“Io sono solo ragionevole,” obietta lei, e si sporge verso di lui, attraverso il letto. “Ero una puttana, Silver. Ho visto cosa succede agli uomini che non vogliono rassegnarsi a rinunciare a quel che non possono avere,” conclude, appoggiando la mano sul suo avambraccio.  
“Ora sembra che parliamo di te e Eleanor Guthrie, però,” ribatte John, asciutto e velenoso come sa essere lui. Max fa per ritrarsi rabbiosamente, ma lui le afferra il polso con forza.  
“Lasciami,” gli sibila, cercando di divincolarsi.  
“Io tornerei qui spesso,” dice lui, grave. “E tu non dovresti preoccuparti di nulla. Potrei commerciare qualche carico, tra un viaggio e l'altro, così non saremmo in perdita.”  
“Ma davvero,” ribatte lei, altera, smettendo di strattonare il braccio per liberarsi. “E cosa succederebbe se a qualcuno venisse in mente che una locanda gestita da una donna sola è una buona preda?”  
John emette una risata profonda, chioccia, e poi sgrana gli occhi.  
“Ora non fare la parte del tenero agnellino. Sappiamo entrambi che sei uno squalo, Max. In ogni caso,” smette di stringerle il braccio, ma lo tiene contro di sé, dove lei l'aveva posato, “non credo che la presenza di un monco nel quadro cambierebbe molto la situazione, non ti pare.”  
“Tu non sei un monco,” ribatte Max, sedendosi più comodamente. La veste da camera le scopre la gamba. “Sei John Silver. La gente ti teme, e ti rispetta. Tu mi servi qui.” Tenta un sorriso e si avvicina ancora a lui, facendo scivolare le dita su e giù per il suo braccio, in una carezza. “Ne abbiamo passate tante, tu e io. Ci siamo messi i bastoni tra le ruote e ingannati, abbiamo tramato e rubato, ma ora siamo qui, insieme, e possiamo vivere una bella vita, Ascolta,” lo anticipa, poggiandogli il dito sulle labbra, “pensa a tutti i progetti che abbiamo fatto. Questa città è una miniera d'oro, e noi possiamo approfittarne. Tra qualche anno potremo vendere la locanda e andarcene persino in Inghilterra, se volessimo. Come avevamo detto.”  
Li chiude gli occhi, con una smorfia che sembra quasi di dolore.  
“Ma è lì fuori, Max. E' il mio tesoro, mi spetta di diritto, e io non...” Scuote la testa.  
“Devi lasciarlo andare,” mormora lei con dolcezza. “E tenere stretto quello che invece hai per davvero,” aggiunge, e dalla sua bocca la mano scivola a circondargli il viso. John la osserva assorto, quasi rapito. Sbatte gli occhi.  
“Stai cercando di sedurmi per convincermi?” chiede piano.  
“Non saprei,” sussurra lei, avvicinandosi come una gatta. “Pensi che funzionerebbe?”  
John stringe le labbra di lato, ammiccando.  
“Non lo so. Io non sono una bella ragazza, e comunque tu dovresti essere veramente molto brava, per...”  
“Facciamo una prova,” lo interrompe Max sottovoce, annuendo. Poi si sporge ancora, annullando la distanza tra i loto volti. Non ha nient'altro da offrire, non a un uomo come questo.  
Lo bacia e sale a cavalcioni su di lui, tenendogli la testa fra le mani, forse per evitare che si allontani e ricominci a parlare. Ma Silver non sembra incline a farlo, perché invece fa scorrere le braccia intorno alla sua vita e la attira a sé. Il corpo di Max lo asseconda, cedevole, scivolando in avanti. Le gambe nude, brune, si raccolgono intorno al torace di lui. Quando allontanano i volti respirandosi in faccia, nessuno dei due azzarda un parola. Si guardano solo negli occhi per qualche istante, poi Silver storce le labbra e sorride. Le mani di Max scendono slacciargli la casacca, veloci, sicure.  
Il sesso è qualcosa di facile, per lei. Negli anni ha imparato a staccarlo completamente da se stessa, è una mansione che nella maggior parte dei casi svolge quasi meccanicamente, con perizia, e qualche volta, specie da quando è diventata padrona di se stessa, con un certo gusto. Il sesso è un'altra forma di potere, e le dà soddisfazione di vedere uomini e donne ridotti a fagotti, resi inermi dal piacere per mano sua. Sorride a sua volta, e inizia a spogliarlo.  
Ha la pelle ruvida, cosparsa di cicatrici perlopiù invisibili, resa asciutta dal vento dell'oceano, ma quando le slaccia il nodo che teneva chiusa la veste e fa scorrere le mani sulle sue cosce sono leggere. Poi affonda il volto tra l'incavo dei suoi seni e l'annusa, i suoi capelli le fanno il solletico e la sua mano le scorre sulla natica. Nel momento in cui lei gli abbassa i pantaloni, si lascia ricadere indietro e le fa scivolare via dalle maniche la veste da camera, lasciandola nuda su di lui. La osserva per qualche secondo. Una pantera docile solo in apparenza, lì ritta e fiera, che cerca di farlo sollevare per abbassare quel che resta anche dei suoi indumenti. Le trattiene il polso con una mano.  
“Non è una meraviglia, giù a sud, dolcezza,” mormora, affondando le dita dell'altra mano nella matassa dei suoi capelli per farla piegare su di lui. Max si ferma a un soffio dalle sue labbra.  
“Se una gamba mozza fosse il peggio che ho visto in questi anni, sarei contenta.”  
“Ora mi sento così sollevato,” borbotta lui contro la sua pelle, ma con uno scatto di reni si solleva quanto basta a farsi sfilare via i pantaloni.  
Lei non fa nemmeno scivolare lo sguardo sul moncone assicurato alla gamba di legno, ma ritorna a piegarsi sul suo collo, e il corpo di John si rilassa. Socchiude gli occhi, mentre le labbra di lei gli sfiorano l'orecchio, e lo lambiscono, per poi riscendere. Giù per il collo, scorrono sulla clavicola e poi oltre il petto. Rovescia la testa indietro, e le mani di Max sono sui suoi fianchi, strette, leggere, percorrono le ossa del bacino verso l'inguine – John trattiene il fiato – le labbra di Max arrivano all'ombelico, e la lingua ne traccia contorno. La lunga chioma ricciuta di lei gli si è riversata sul torace, e allunga le dita a stringere un ricciolo, lo strofina e lo strattona leggermente. Le dita di Max affondano nei suoi peli pubici e li rimangono, circondando la base del suo sesso.  
Le labbra hanno lasciato la su pelle e c'è solo il respiro, tiepido, che scende, lentamente, finché non ne sente il calore sul glande e soffoca in gola in un gemito. Le labbra di Max si schiudono e scivolano intorno a lui, e la sua bocca si spalanca lasciando uscire un rantolo. Max lo guarda, le sue labbra scivolano ancora più giù e poi risalgono, e lui stringe la mano intorno all'angolo del guanciale. Lascia cadere indietro la testa.  
Max continua a muoversi, lentamente prima, e le sue dita si spostano e vanno a chiudersi intorno alla base del sesso di lui, seguono il movimento della bocca. Lui respira affannosamente, e Max aumenta il ritmo, con una sensibilità data all'abitudine alle reazioni del corpo sotto di lei. Ma poi le mani di Silver le sono addosso e la sospingono indietro, spingendola a lato. Max oppone una leggera resistenza mentre lui cerca di farla mettere supina, ed ha un sorriso pieno di malizia, cerca di gattonare avanti con quella gamba che lo ostacola ma non pare farci caso, e “sai,” dice, questo è un gioco che si può fare in due.”  
Probabilmente lo doveva immaginare, che sarebbe stato così – si lascia spingere giù, e la bocca di lui è sul suo seno, esplorativa, la lingua si muove intorno al capezzolo, la mano scivola verso il suo monte di venere – e che il sesso per John non poteva essere che, come tu il resto, un gioco d'azzardo, una sfida di equilibri. Le dita tamburellano poco al di sopra del clitoride, scivolano intorno. Le sta mezzo appoggiando addosso, sbilenco, appoggiato alla gamba sana. La sua bocca le si muove sulla pelle, i denti sfiorano l'aureola, e la testa è piegata di lato – sta ascoltando il suo respiro contro il torace. Lei fa scorrere la mano sul fianco, sul torace, con le dita piegate per usare le unghie, e John le sfiora il sesso, leggerissimamente, poi si ritrae, e poi di nuovo, col pollice, in un moto circolare. Sorride sul suo seno, quando lei ha un sussulto, allarga un po' le grandi labbra, tocca con movimenti rapidi e leggeri, sempre più rapidi, finché Max non ribalta di nuovo le loro posizioni con uno scatto, gli porta il polso sopra la testa.  
A cavalcioni su di lui, lo guarda sorridere ancora, i ricci arruffati, e si piega a baciarlo prima di raddrizzarsi e posizionarsi sul suo sesso, penetrandosi lentamente. Socchiude le labbra, trattenendo il fiato, lo fanno entrambi. Lei si ritrae appena, poi riscende, finché i loro bacini sono in contatto. Si muove, piano, con ondulazioni lente. Lui fa scorrere le mani, sulle sue cosce, sui fianchi, le porta a coppa intorno ai seni. Max aumenta il ritmo, ondulando le anche, socchiude gli occhi, sposta indietro il baricentro per aumentare la profondità. Il ritmo si spezza per qualche secondo, quando lui riporta le mani sul materasso e fa leva per strisciare indietro, verso la testiera del letto, aiutandosi con la gamba integra, finché la sua schiena non è mezza appoggiata, in posizione semi-seduta. Le stringe le mani sulle natiche per accompagnare i suo movimenti, e Max si spinge contro di lui, più forte, tra i loro ansiti affannati, le pelli che schioccano ad ogni spinta.  
Lui cerca di venirle incontro, la sorregge, poi toglie una mano per tenersi su e raddrizzare la schiena fino a riuscire a baciarla. Lei punta le ginocchia sul materasso e si muove più lentamente per qualche attimo, approfondendo la frizione tra i loro corpi, finché sente il proprio ventre farsi di burro e allora va più in fretta, più in fretta, finché non butta la testa indietro e geme, affondando nell'orgasmo e rallentando i movimenti. Lui rantola, spingendosi con un sforzo dentro si lei, ancora un paio di volte, finché non la sposta di scatto per uscire e si gira verso il lato, viene sul lenzuolo,  
Max rimane ancora per qualche secondo ginocchioni, mentre lui si lascia ricadere giù e dà un lungo sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi. Non assomiglia a niente di quello che lei si aspettava. John pensa la stessa cosa, mentre soffoca una risata.  
“Sai perché funziona?” dice, col respiro corto, ma non aspetta che lei risponda, e comunque ancora le manca il fiato. “Perché c'è sempre una sorpresa.”  
Lei accenna un sorriso. Allunga il braccio a cercare la veste da camera, che in quel caos è quasi caduta per terra, e ne resta sul letto solo un lembo. Infila le maniche, senza chiuderla, e si allunga sul letto, sdraiata sul fianco.  
“Finché c'è una mutua soddisfazione delle parti, non credo avremo problemi,” risponde, rimanendo vaga.  
John annuisce, trattiene uno sbadiglio.  
“Parlando di soddisfazione,” riprende, stirandosi pigramente. “Non hai fame?”  
“E' una buona domanda,” dice lei, e si alza. Richiude i lembi della veste, ne lega il laccio. Socchiude la porta, spinge lo sguardo fuori e poi ne asce, affacciandosi alla balaustra.  
“Bob?” chiama, intercettando il cammino dell'aiutante che sta spingendo un barile verso la porta posteriore della locanda. Quello si ferma. “Puoi dire in cucina che io e il signor Silver verremo a pranzare tra poco?”  
Il giovane muove su è giù la testa bionda, i muscoli poderosi si tendono mentre ricomincia a spingere il barile per farlo rotolare.  
“Sì, signora,” dice.  
“Bob?” lo trattiene ancora lei. “Le ragazze hanno pulito?”  
“Stamattina presto. Serve altro?”  
Lei scuote la testa, con un cenno di commiato.  
“Va' pure.”  
Lo guarda sparire e rimane ancora qualche istante lì, affacciata, ad ascoltare il brusio all'interno della locanda.  
Quando ritorna dentro, John si è alzato, e ha addosso i pantaloni. È davanti allo specchio, ma non si sta guardando, ha gli occhi fissi nell'angolo della cornice e non si volta quando la sente muoversi.  
“Mi stavo chiedendo come mai non mi avessi buttato giù e messo di corvè, stamattina,” osserva, meditabondo. “Era tutto calcolato, giusto?”  
Lei si stringe nelle proprie braccia, prende tempo.  
“Non proprio. Progettavo solo di farti ragionare.”  
Silver, annuisce, pensoso. Poi prende un respiro profondo, rumoroso.  
“Va bene,” dice, la voce piatta e determinata. “Ho una proposta.”  
“Bene.”  
“Tra due anni oggi, saremo su un galeone per l'Inghilterra. Allargando gli affari, e vendendo la locanda prima di partire, possiamo mettere da parte un bel gruzzolo.”  
Max sorride.  
“Come sei ragionevole.”  
“Non ho finito,” continua Silver, la voce che scende di tono, come il ringhio di un animale. “Ci compreremo una taverna, per rimanere in affari. A Bristol.”  
Max lo osserva, attenta. L'espressione del suo viso è cambiata, è una faccia da belva.  
“Perché Bristol, di tutti i posti?” chiede, cauta.  
John esita, per non sbottonarsi. Poi si volta a guardarla, finalmente. Ha un sorriso da tigre, e negli occhi una luce omicida.  
“Perché tutto il mondo passa per Bristol,” dice, scandendo le parole con una furia gelida. “E se Billy Bones è ancora là fuori, da qualche parte, qualcuno, a Bristol, prima o poi lo verrà a sapere.” Prende un respiro, e i lineamenti del suo viso si rilassano. “Fino a quel momento, resterò con te.”  
Max sa di non poter tirare oltre la corda. Non ne ha l'intenzione, perché è esattamente questo che voleva: il suo socio a proteggere i loro affari. Sorride, come una gatta.  
“Affare fatto.”  
John dà un sospiro soddisfatto, si volta e zoppica fino a recuperare la casacca, e poi finalmente la stampella.  
“Ti lascio rendere presentabile,” afferma, rivestendosi.  
“Sarò di sotto tra poco,” dice lei, annuisce.  
John si dirige alla porta, con suo passo rumoroso, la gamba di legno che ticchetta sulle assi del pavimento. Max gli apre la porta, lo lascia uscire. All'ultimo, lui si volta.  
“Ah, c'è un'altra cosa,” aggiunge, spiccio. “Sai, l'Inghilterra è diversa dai Caraibi, le convezioni sociali sono più rigide.”  
“Posso immaginarlo,” ribatte Max, con un cenno di assenso.  
“Non vogliamo certo attirare l'attenzione, giusto?” aggiunge Silver con innocenza. “E sono sicuro che portarti dietro la nomea di puttana non è nei tuoi piani.”  
“Sei sempre così acuto,” risponde lei, con una punta di stizza che trapela dalla voce. “Dove vuoi arrivare?”  
John storce il naso, ammicca.  
“Sono sicuro che l'hai capito da sola, non voglio fare torto alla tua intelligenza.”  
Max si stringe le braccia al petto, altera.  
“E' solo che non vuoi chiedermelo,” ribatte.  
Lui si lascia andare a quel sorriso sbilenco, sornione.  
“Una negra e uno storpio. Pensa lo spettacolo impagabile che saremmo,” conclude, con un ultimo cenno, prima di imboccare le scale.  
Max lo guarda scendere per qualche istante, poi si chiude la porta alle spalle accompagnata dai tonfi della gamba di legno sugli scalini. Si siede sul letto, e si scioglie in un sorriso di profonda soddisfazione. Va tutto nel migliore dei modi.


End file.
